Seeing Red
by the-gothic-furby
Summary: Hermione and Ron reconcile after a fight, and discover something about each other. OneShot.


Title: Seeing Red

Rating: K+

Word count: 1,162

A/N: I felt like writing a Ron/Hermione and I just wrote this, I like this one best out of all of mine. Pure K+-rated fluff.

Hermione Granger felt like throwing something. A loud crash sounded as a hairbrush hit the wall, leaving a small crater, courtesy of Hermione's wand. Hermione repaired the wall and the broken hairbrush with a wave of her wand, and flopped down on her bed, the bed sheets momentarily floating up and then settling back down. Her first coherent thought was "Ronald Weasley is such a git," and then a list of words Mrs. Granger would certainly not approve of were said in such a loud voice that Lavender and Parvati came running up the stairs.

"What happened?" Parvati asked,

"I stubbed my toe." Hermione said, her eyes darting around the room trying to find somewhere else to look.

An uncommonly known fact about Hermione was that she was a really bad liar. This was proved a moment later.

"You're lying Hermione," Lavender said, with a look of concern, "Do you need to see Professor McGonagal?"

Hermione rolled over in her bed so her head was buried in the pillow and pulled the hangings shut. Lavender poked her head through. "Really Hermione, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said, her voice slightly muffled because of the pillow. "Lemme alone!"

"All right, all right, but if you need us just holler." Parvati said.

"Fine," Hermione said noncommittally. As soon as she heard the door close, she buried her face in her pillow so she could barely breathe, and started crying.

She felt a loss of air and rolled over again. Even with hot, salty tears creeping down her face, making her look awful, she felt strangely peaceful. Slowly, she turned on her side and fell asleep.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, a letter in her hands, she was writing to Krum, telling him that she had to much work to go over to Bulgaria over the winter break, and that she hoped he and his girlfriend were doing well. Ron came over in the Common Room, "Hi Hermione," He started, then spied the paper and quill in her hand, "Writing to Vicky again are you?" He said suspiciously.

"Yes Ron, I am. Why do you ask?" Hermione said calmly.

"I don't like him, he's shifty. He has feet like a duck and a nose like Sna-"

"He does not have a nose like Professor Snape, I've told you he doesn't a million times!"

"But he does! What do you see in him Hermione?"

"I see someone who isn't a GIT and who doesn't BOTHER me about who I'm WRITING to. I spent two weeks of the summer with him and when I was writing to you and Harry he never said a word."

"He's just trying to get on your good side Hermione so he can-"

"Can what?"

"Never Mind."

"Ronald you're a git!"

Ron's features suddenly changed to those of Snape's, "Five million points from Gryffindor for calling a teacher a git Miss Granger." He said, his green eyes glittering. Wait, green eyes?

Harry suddenly stood before her, "I only was your friend out of pity, I hate you and I wish you had gotten killed by the troll!"

Harry changed to McGonogall "If Mr. Potter hates you, you are obviously a dark witch! You now fail all your classes." McGonogall said tapping her desk.

"Stop tapping!" Hermione said.

The tapping continued. "Stop it!"

"Hermione!" Ron's voice boomed through the classroom.

"Stop tapping!"

"Hermione!"

"Hermione!" Ron said through the glass of her window as Hermione sat straight up in bed. 

"Ron! What are you doing here?" She asked as she peered out the window. She noticed it had gone dark, she had slept through dinner!

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she opened her window. "What time is it?" she asked.

"I'm flying outside, on my broom, at 72 degrees. apologizing to her, and she asks what time it is." Ron muttered to himself under his breath. "Eleven." He said in response to Hermione's eye roll.

"Eleven!" Hermione said, her eyes wide. "You're going to get caught!"

"Not on the roof we're not."

"We?"

"Hop on."

Hermione grabbed her sweater and got on Ron's broom. She had never gotten the hang of flying, but she could balance on a broom reasonably well as long as she held on to Ron. She saw his ears turn pink, but it might have been the cold. He wasn't exaggerating when he said 72. Ron landed the broom on the roof of Gryffindor Tower and cast a cushioning charm. Hermione however, conjured a wool blanket to sit on, along with a minor warming charm that would heat the air around the blanket up about 10 degrees, so that they were at least a bit more comfortable. They rested in silence for a while, listening to the owls and watching the trees move in the wind. Suddenly, Ron's arm found its way around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione leaned into him, and conjered a blanket to put over them. She snuggled into him so that her head was on his shoulder. Ron tensed, then relaxed again, drinking in the scene around him.

"Hermione?"

"yes Ron?"

"I realized something today."

"Really Ron?" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "what did you realize?"

Ron rolled his eyes at her sarcastic comment, "Well if your going to be that way, I won't tell you…" he said, eyes sparkling with mischief, although Hermione couldn't see it in the dark.

"Fine then," Hermione said, annoyed, as she disentangled herself from his arm and scooted away.

"No, wait, I'll tell you," Ron said, desperate for contact with her.

"Fine then, tell away."

"I-I,"

"Yes, you…"

"Shut up."

"Ronald!"

"Sorry."

"Apology not accepted. Go on."

"Um…all right then. I-Ilikeyou," he said, all rushed together.

"Well, I'd assume as much, as you are my friend."

"No, I mean I like you, as in I like you as more than a friend."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence, and then Hermione quietly said "I-I"

"Yes, you…"

"Shut up."

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione maturly stuck out her tongue at him. She composed herself and pressed on with the confession.

"Ilikeyoutoo" she said, as she looked away.

Ron was flabbergasted. "You-You like me?"

"Yes Ronald."

He hugged her and suddenly kissed her. She pulled away and checked her watch. "It's midnight!"

"Why so it is," Ron said, laughing.

"I need to get back, I need sleep."

"All right then, lets hop on the broom then."

They flew back to Gryffindor Tower, and he dropped her off, she got off the broom and watched Ron fly away. She jumped up and down, and suddenly found herself with a pillow in the face from Parvati who was sitting on her bed. "Where have **you** been then?" Parvati asked.

Hermione fell onto her bed. As the sheets settled she vaguely remembered saying "Oh, nowhere important."

As soon as she got under the covers, she fell asleep. Dreaming Ron-filled dreams. And she had never been happier.


End file.
